


distraction

by Vocachuuu



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Sparring, severa is a mess, theyre dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 00:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19073680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vocachuuu/pseuds/Vocachuuu
Summary: Severa was definitely, absolutely not distracted.Or so she'd like to tell herself, anyways.





	distraction

**Author's Note:**

> i havent played awakening in a hot second, so my apologies for anything thats ooc!!!

The cracking sound of wood-on-wood echoed throughout the field, the unfamiliar weapon feeling odd in Severa's hand. She was much more accustomed to the secure grip she could get on her sword; it made blocking hits much easier, being far less likely to slip from her hands. Which was the exact problem she had with these so called “training swords” -  the weapons they had to use for sparring, because apparently using real swords was  _ too dangerous.  _ It was ridiculous.

 

… And yes, that was absolutely the only reason why her swings were so sloppy. Severa definitely was  _ not _ distracted--

 

Even if there  _ was _ an insanely beautiful girl right in front of her, whose eyes had been locked right on her for the entirety of their sparring session. Which, of course, was normal! Keeping a close eye on your opponent was crucial in a battle, to try and predict their moves and identify their weaknesses. This knowledge, though, it didn't make Lucina's gaze any less prominent. 

 

Severa's overly high awareness of it didn't make focusing any easier, either. She mentally shamed herself for being so distracted, and tried to clear her mind from any unnecessary thoughts as Lucina came at her with another swing of her weapon.

 

Thankfully, Severa blocked it - getting knocked on her ass by such an easy attack would have been embarrassing - but that didn't help her case much. Lucina didn't allow herself to be deflected so easily, and she instead quickly followed up with an overhead swing. Grabbing both sides of the wooden sword, Severa held it up horizontally and cut Lucina's attack short.

 

The brief adrenaline was a good means of distracting her from her unnecessary thoughts, but now arose a new problem; that being the fact that Lucina didn't move her sword from Severa's. Instead, she pressed harder, in an attempt to knock the weapon out of the redhead's grasp entirely.

 

Now, Lucina was close. Their faces were inches apart, the only thing between them being their weapons. Gritting her teeth, Severa tried to shove Lucina off of her, but found her arms going weak the moment her eyes met the fierce blue ones before her. Eyes filled with a sort of fiery, enrapturing passion, one that made Severa's heart skip a beat - absolutely  _ embarrassing. _

 

Mortified by the thoughts that plagued her, Severa faltered for a brief second - only a second, but it was enough time for Lucina to take advantage of that opening and strike her weapon from her grasp. Severa herself was knocked back as well, from the sudden blow coupled with how distracted she was; her feet lost their balance, and instantly she accepted that she'd have both a bad bruise on her backside and a terrible dent in her pride within the next few moments.

 

Except… Severa never met the ground. No, instead, only a firm, warm grasp - one hand grabbing her hand, the other wrapping around her and resting securely on her back. Another wooden sword fell beside hers, discarded carelessly, and once again Severa was met face-to-face with Lucina.

 

The fire had vanished from her eyes, and what remained was a concerned expression. A kind, warm gaze, one that made Severa's heart race.

 

_ God, this is terrible. _

 

"Severa, are you alright?" Lucina asked, eyes a bit wide with surprise. "I don't think I've ever seen you trip like that."

 

Severa flushed red a bit. Thank God, she thought, that Lucina was terribly dense. If she found out what exactly Severa was thinking about that caused such carelessness, then--

 

Well, she didn't even want to  _ imagine _ that.

 

"O-of course I'm alright! It was just the change in weapons, that's all. It, uh, it threw me off my game."

 

" _ Your game _ ?" Lucina snorted, and Severa frowned at her. "Wow, that's quite a glare. Alright, my bad, pretend I didn't say anything."

 

Severa was very steady on her feet by this point, but neither girl moved to seperate. Lucina kept a hand on her waist, the warmth of it very prominent and  _ very  _ distracting. Her face flushed a bit, to her dismay.

 

"That's what I thought," Severa snapped, but the comment lacked venom. It was hard to put up that cold front of hers, when Lucina smiled in such a warm manner. How her lips curled only slightly, but the softness of her gaze and the creases around her eyes felt so ridiculously  _ genuine.  _ It made her want to smile back, just to see Lucina's eyes light up at the gesture, but--

 

Severa was no easy girl! Her face held a steady pout despite her pink cheeks, and Lucina responded by pinching her cheek playfully.

 

"Come on, quit pouting! I apologized!"

 

Severa scrunched her face up and turned away - it was a fruitless action, though, since she was still trapped in Lucina's grip. Briefly, she wondered why her touch lingered so long, why Lucina was so set on keeping the two of them so close.

 

That thought was soon discarded when she heard Lucina mumble a quiet "okay, fine, be that way," and her hands found their way to her sides and dug in ruthlessly.

 

Severa's first reaction was to squeal, falling to the ground in the hopes of dodging Lucina's vicious tickling. It was futile, because not only did Lucina follow her down, but she also found herself trapped.

 

When Lucina finally relented, Severa - after attempting to catch her breath - sighed before smiling at her. "You're a dork."

 

"Me? A dork? Impossible." With a small smile, Lucina leaned closer to her, meeting her eyes. "You're just rather cute, especially when you smile, so I resorted to such tactics." 

 

"D-don't just say stuff like that! You really are an idiot, aren't you?"

 

"Severa, am  _ I  _ really the dork here?"

 

Lucina raised an eyebrow, almost in a challenging manner, and Severa pursed her lips. "I don't think I'm following, Lucina."

 

It wasn't until Lucina leaned closer and a soft warmth was pressed against her lips, did Severa connect all the dots. With wide eyes, she watched Lucina pull away and tuck a strand of blue hair behind her ear - a very simple but incredibly, unfairly attractive gesture.

 

Once her mind stopped racing and her heart calmed, Severa noticed Lucina's stupidly content, vaguely smug expression. She decided to wipe that look right off her face, and did so with another, longer kiss.

 

Maybe she was a bit of a dork, but that didn't make Lucina any less of one, either.


End file.
